


Time and Time Again

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has gone too far this time, and Ron plans to make him pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Time Again

Ron downed his pint and stood up from the table as he pulled on his coat. Next to him, Harry was just getting started on his own pint, but Ron had been in the pub for most of the day and decided it was probably time he left.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Harry," Ron smiled at his friend, but just as he turned to leave bumped into a blond man he recognised.

"Well, if it isn't the depressed Gryffindor." Malfoy smirked as Ron stepped away from him. "I know you've been here all day drinking, but surely even you can see where you're going."

Ron clenched his teeth. "Leave it, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood."

"I bet you're not," Malfoy said, hands confidently in his pockets. "Something must have gone pear-shaped in your life for you to spend so much time drinking, most of it alone. Tell me, Granger dumped you for Potter?"

"I said --" Ron started, but was quickly interrupted.

"They always were fairly close, weren't they? Always touching each other, laughing and joking, sneaking around together." Malfoy gave a little cackle as Ron turned bright red in the face and clenched his fists; it brought back too many memories from when he wore the locket. "I'm surprised I never caught them in the act."

Malfoy left the pub after that comment, seemingly happy that he'd put Ron down so perfectly, and Ron was practically foaming from the mouth as the door shut loudly behind him. Turning to Harry, he spoke through gritted teeth, "Time and time again, I've let that disgusting, little, spoiled brat push me around! Well, I've had enough, this time he has gone too far. This time he's gonna pay."

"Wait, Ron --" Harry called after him as he ran from the pub, scouring the empty street for Malfoy. In the distance he could see the blond struggling to walk in a straight line, and determinedly pounded down towards him.

"Oi!" Ron shouted when he was only a few feet away, and as Malfoy turned around to see what was going on, Ron pushed him harshly against the brick wall. "You think you can talk to me like that and get away with it?"

Malfoy smirked, making Ron tighten his grasp. "Yes, Weasley, I believe I can."

"Not anymore you can't," spat Ron, delivering a back hander to Malfoy's cheek. "Don't you _dare_ come up to me and say that about my _wife_ and my _best friend_."

"Why not?" Malfoy said, a little breathless from being held so tightly. "It's probably true."

Seething, Ron punched Malfoy in the stomach, and didn't give him time to recover as he dragged him into the dark alleyway next to the building. Although the street was empty, Ron didn't want to chance anyone stumbling down it, and thought they'd remain relatively undisturbed there.

"What are you doing, Weasley?" Malfoy said in a tiresome voice, spurring Ron's rage even further. If the little brat thought Ron wouldn't harm him, he was severely mistaken. "We both know you couldn't hurt a kitten."

"No," Ron spat back. "But you're no fucking kitten."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows, a smile playing across his lips. "Correct, Weasley. I am indeed no kitten. Now we have figured that out, can we get on with our own lives?"

"Not quite yet," said Ron maliciously, pulling his wand out of his back pocket with his right hand while keeping Malfoy firmly against the wall with his left. Pointing it straight at Malfoy, Ron cast _Immobulus_ , freezing the Slytherin in his tracks. Not wanting to waste any time, Ron quickly searched him and took his wand, before making sure there was nothing else to be used against him. Remembering a spell he'd read a long time ago from one of the darker books Hermione had left lying around, Ron decided to weaken Malfoy's defences. He'd be able to fight back, but he'd be so weak it would be useless.

"What do you think you're doing, Weasley?" Malfoy asked once Ron removed the spell, his voice a little less tiresome than before and filled with a little more annoyance. "Look, screw this. I'm not standing around to play any more of your games."

As Malfoy tried to leave the alleyway, Ron grabbed his arm and pushed him back against the wall. With Malfoy being so weak, he was unable to resist, though he did keep trying. Malfoy searched for his wand, glaring at Ron when he realised it wasn't there. Ron simply grinned back at him.

"What the fuck have you done to me? And where's my wand?"

"All in good time, Malfoy," Ron said sweetly, pushing him back as he lunged towards him. "Now, lets see about getting you good and ready for this." Ron started by splitting the robe that Malfoy was wearing, revealing a black shirt and trousers. "I didn't think you had it in you to dress smartly."

"Talking about yourself?" Malfoy hissed, trying in earnest to waft away Ron's arms. "Seriously, what did you do?!"

"I weakened your defences," Ron said casually as he started to undo the shirt buttons, exposing Malfoy's hairless chest. "Can't grow any hair there?" He snickered, bending down slightly to unzip his trousers. "Let's see about here. Oh no, you can grow hair here. That doesn't make you a man, though. _I'll_ be the one with that honour."

Malfoy grumbled something, but Ron couldn't make it out, spelling the rest of Malfoy's clothes off.

"There. Perfectly dressed for the occasion in your birthday suit." Ron looked him over; he was quite pale, but not bad looking otherwise, and he was rather large in the genital department. "No point covering it," he remarked as Malfoy placed his hands over his penis. "I can just gently push them away. There's nothing you can do to stop me."

"You're a sick fuck, you know, Weasley?"

Ron shrugged. "Maybe I am. But you deserve this Malfoy; it's time you got what was coming to you, and I'm glad to be the doling out the punishment."

"I'm sure you are," Malfoy muttered as Ron turned him around and pressed him against the wall. "As weak as I am, do you really think I'm going to let you do this?" Malfoy swivelled around and tried to punch Ron, but he fell short and stumbled into Ron's arms.

"Fine," Ron sighed. "Have it your way." Ron hadn't wanted to have him tied up for this, but he didn't want to spend all night with the guy, no matter how much he needed teaching a lesson. He flipped Malfoy back around, and, using his wand, he chained him to the alleyway wall. "I didn't think you'd want to be pressed firmly against hard brick, but there you go. Whatever turns you on."

"Fuck off," spat Malfoy, rattling loosely at his chains. They wouldn't budge though; they were held there by magic.

Ron ignored Malfoy's pathetic attempts to rile him as he undid his trousers. He wanted this to be a quick affair, letting them and his underpants fall to the floor. He didn't even bother to take them off as he placed his hands on Malfoy's arse, rubbing his palms around the cheeks. "Cold, are we?"

Malfoy didn't speak, but he did try rattling his chains as much as he could.

"Well, if you want to spend your energy doing that..." Ron remarked, placing his hard cock at Malfoy's entrance. He quickly grabbed his wand and lubricated his cock up; he didn't exactly want to get friction burns.

"What are you doing? What's taking so long?" Malfoy moaned. "Just get it over and done with already!"

Without waiting any longer, Ron pushed forward and easily into Malfoy, which he was extremely surprised about. He had expected to meet some resistance, despite the lube on his own cock, but it would appear this was not the first time Malfoy had been fucked up the arse. "I didn't know you were gay, Malfoy. You hid that one well."

"I could say the same about you," Malfoy said back, twisting his head around as much as he could.

"I'm not gay!" yelled Ron. "I'm married for fucks sake!"

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Yeah? What's this then? You were obviously hard."

"Rape is about power, Malfoy. Don't you know anything?" Ron pumped in and out, timing his words with his thrusts. He grabbed hold of Malfoy's bottom and pinched it tightly, eliciting a surprise yelp from Malfoy.

"Pull the other one," said Malfoy, squeezing his bottom as far forward as he could to get away from Ron's hands. "Stop it!"

"You're just increasing the pleasure," Ron laughed, loving the sensation of Malfoy's arse muscles squeezing together around his cock. He let go of Malfoy's bottom and reached his hand around to feel Malfoy's cock, which was as hard as a rock. "I see you like this, then."

"No," retorted Malfoy, though he wasn't sounding very believable.

"If you're good, I might even let you come," Ron joked, starting to fist Malfoy's cock in his hand. Whenever he thrust upwards, he pulled his hand downwards and heard Malfoy quietly moan. Ron didn't mock him as he was nearing climax, focusing completely on the pleasure from Malfoy's arse, in spite of it not being as tight as he had wanted. He used his left hand to play with Malfoy's nipples, tweaking and twisting them, giving both pain and pleasure. It made him feel as though he was playing God for once, and he liked that feeling. "Fuck, Malfoy..."

"Like my arse, do you, Weasley?" Malfoy panted, earning a sharp twist on his left nipple. Ron also moved his hand from Malfoy's cock to his balls, squeezing them tightly. "Merlin, I hate you, Weasley."

"I hate you too, Malfoy," Ron said breathlessly. He thrust in one last time before exploding up Malfoy's arse. It was the best feeling he'd ever had, and it was certainly better than any climax he'd had with Hermione, which he was feeling very ashamed about. He took his hands off Malfoy's body and pulled out of him, stepping backwards carefully. He pulled up his underpants and trousers, staring at Malfoy. "No, I don't think I will let you come."

"Go to hell, blood traitor," Malfoy shouted, narrowing his eyes at him.

Ron smirked. "And I was going to undo your bonds, but after that, I think I'll just leave you there and wait for somebody to find you. Night, Malfoy." As Ron left the alleyway, he heard words coming from Malfoy that would shock even his twin brothers, truly knowing that he really had made him pay for everything he'd ever done or said to him and his friends.

It was a wonderful feeling.


End file.
